Frozen Moments
by Amy Storm
Summary: Cye and Mia One shot, Cye remembers a few things and tries to figure something out in the middle of the night, he doesn't make much progress though...  Enjoy


Disclaimer – I do not own the Ronin Warriors.

Frozen Moments...

He didn't know when he started to realize this ability of his, all he knew was he liked it and he often enjoyed the results. More often lately though he was taking the time to use his newly discovered abilities in order to enjoy time with the female housemate amongst them. He didn't know or really notice in the beginning that he was doing it, it was only after several months of replaying the results of his newly discovered talent that he realized that more and more of his talent was going towards being focused on her.

He rolled onto his stomach from where he lay sprawled on his bed. It was three in the morning and he definitely couldn't sleep. He was contemplating his discovery of this ability and what it meant that he was focusing it more and more on her.

He drove long fingers through his copper hair flipping back over onto his back and felt suddenly jealous of his long time best friend asleep in the bed on the other side of the wall to his. He could hear the snores, which normally didn't bother him, but tonight were irritating him. "Gah, Kento shut up." he hissed in his crisp Brittish accent shutting his sea blue eyes tightly in frustration.

He felt a moment of guilt since really it wasn't Kento's fault that he, Cye Mouri, was awake at this aweful hour. It was his own fault for taking time to try and figure out what it was that was causing him to focus on his female friend. He took another moment to focus solely on her and smiled even though he definitely was exhausted at this point.

Mia was the brilliant, beautiful, sweet, kind and generous woman that had opened her home and life to himself and his closest friends. She had long auburn hair with large jade green eyes, he had noted her pale porcelin skin on several occasions prior and that was what was causing him to focus completely and really take notice of his ability at this hour of the night.

They had spent the day out at the beach, something he absolutely loved and as it turned out she did as well. When they got there she was so happy he could feel the joy and glow in her from the moment she saw the water. "It's beautiful today isn't it?" She'd asked her voice sweet and clear as she helped them carry things out onto the sandy shore.

"This was a great idea Cye!" Kento had exclaimed as he dimly remembered for a moment and then refocused his attention on the memory of the woman. Once they had everything out and set up she had laughed at something, someone had said and slid her feet out of her sandals setting them to the side. She sat down for a few moments on a towel and hooked her arms over her knees to watch the ocean for a moment while the guys slipped their clothes off from over their swimming trunks.

She had smiled watching them as they went into the water. "Mia, the water's awesome, come on!" He remembered someone calling and getting her attention. She laughed and nodded yes she stood up and slipped her jean shorts off from over her bathing suit. They had stopped for a second and turned as a group and watched as she removed her light pink t-shirt which was covering the rest of her suit. He remembered the absolute shock going through him as he caught sight of the royal purple swimming suit covering her slim form. She reached fer her shorts for a moment and pulled out a hair band and suddenly pulled her hair back into a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She started over and he remembered her as she smiled lightly as she came into the water to join them.

"What?" She asked realizing they'd gotten quiet suddenly, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no Mia, everything's fine." Ryo, he remembered spoke up coming out of the haze suddenly.

"Oh wait I forgot, I need to put sun screen on, would one of you mind getting my back for me please?" She asked suddenly, eyes going wide as she veiwed them.

"Sure Mia. I forgot to put mine on as well now that I think about it." He, himself had responded. She nodded happily and led him back to the towels and their things. She knelt down next to a bag and searching quickly found a bottle with lotion in it.

She handed it to him and that's where things started to slow for him. His specialty he'd noticed was in slowing time and freezing moments, pieces of memories for him to keep. He smiled back at her and she turned and allowed access to her back. He could remember the cool feel of the lotion as he added some to his hand. He had then rubbed him hands together and then softly started to add the lotion to her back. The feel of her porcelin skin, warm, soft and smooth like satin or silk even beneath his hands made him stop time instantly. He took a moment as he made sure her back was covered including her neck. She took the bottle from him a moment later when he allowed things to proceed at their normal pace. She smiled and thanked him and he turned to allow her access to him back.

He noted in the next moment from that day that her hands were smooth and gentle, much smaller then his own so it took her longer to cover his back and for a moment she'd had to stretch nearly loosing her footing in the sand as she'd gotten his neck and shoulders.

It was innocent to her probably, a friend helping another friend with making sure they didn't get burned. She handed him the bottle again as she spread more of the lotion onto her arms, chest and legs. She laughed softly advising him that she burned horribly when she went without block. He nodded in understanding and then life had caught up with him. They raced each other back out to the others laughing as they went.

He noted to himself that he had several frozen moments featuring her recently and was adding more seemingly every day. The first one he could recall was saving her from the cars in the parking garage. He remembered the shock and awe in her eyes as he had held her and gotten both herself and Yuli out of the way. It had started then he realized. The moments involving her.

He had a few moments involving others, friends and family, but none were certifiable to make him stop in his tracks and smile like the ones with her. He wondered idly for a moment if any of the others had this ability too and if they also focused on her like he did. He shrugged the thought off and glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Urrrgh this is awful." He finally sat up and walked out to the hallway and down into the kitchen, only to find he was not alone.

"Cye?" She asked surprise coloring her voice as she viewed him.

"Mia?" He replied tiredness evident in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep." She smiled sheepishly as she confessed to him. "What about you, are you okay?" Her voice was concerned and he could see the care in her eyes as she viewed him.

""I'm okay, just can't sleep either." He replied keeping his tone light as he observed her slightly tired but with enough energy not to worry her.

"I'm sorry, would you like some tea or something?" She offered quietly.

"Nah, just a glass of water." He replied with a genuine smile on his face.

She smiled warmly and then walked to get him a glass. She handed it to him over the counter and he took it with a small grin in thanks.

"So anything you want to talk about?" She asked him watching him carefully.

"Nothing too major. Just reminiscing is all and for some reason my brain won't stop." He shrugged as he veiwed her.

"Ah, well today was fun and memorable right?" She smiled and he nodded a yes in response. "Thanks again for doing such a great job on my back. Too bad I didn't get my shoulders quite as well. I'm slightly burned."

He gave a laugh at this. "You're not as bad as Kento. He's gone boiled lobster on his shoulders."

"Too true." She nodded, "I felt bad when I saw him earlier. He came looking for some aloe."

"Thanks for making sure I didn't burn like that." He added after taking a drink of water.

"Anytime." She smiled with a small laugh.

"So I guess it's time to try and head back to bed for another go at sleeping?" He offered finishing the glass and carrying it to the sink.

She nodded yes in response and impulsively reached out hugging him suddenly. He felt it slow suddenly, time stopping to allow him time in the moment. When she released him she smiled lightly and led the way up the stairs. "Good night Cye. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Mia." was his response as he watched her enter her room and pushed the door until it was almost shut. He turned entering his own room and wandered to his bed.

He lay down and started to review this new memory. As he mentally went back into the frozen piece of time he noted the feel of her warmth in the hug and the smoothness of her silken hair against his cheek. He fell asleep to that moment with the feel of her arms around him and smiled suddenly very glad that he had this ability.


End file.
